Toutes histoires méritent une fin heureuse
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Clint et Pietro vivent finalement leur relation au grand jour ensemble à la ferme, quatre ans après l'ère d'Ultron et autres funeste péripéties. Clint demande à Pietro d'aller chercher Lila et Nathaniel à l'école. Le Maximoff accepte, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en retournant à la maison. Clint/Pietro
1. D'abord, éloigner Pietro

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Avengers Age of Ultron_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff_  
 _Résumé : Clint et Pietro vivent finalement leur relation au grand jour ensemble à la ferme, quatre ans après l'ère d'Ultron et autres funeste péripéties. Clint demande à Pietro d'aller chercher Lila et Nathaniel à l'école. Le Maximoff accepte, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en retournant à la maison._

 _Mots de l'auteure : Fanfic courte, familiale :D Pas de perte pour une fois haha (c'est rare avec moi pour ceux qui lisent mes autres écrits)._

* * *

 **T** outes histoires méritent une fin heureuse

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **D'abord, éloigner Pietro**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Hey, Pietro. Ça te générait d'aller chercher Lila et Nath' à l'école ? »

Pietro Maximoff allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, leva la tête vers Clint qui descendait les escaliers, les bras chargés de pots de peinture.

« Tu me dis non, tu es un homme mort, » l'avertit Clint en déposant bruyamment les pots sur la table de la cuisine derrière le canapé. « Tu t'es prélassé toute la journée. »

La table de la cuisine était recouverte d'une bâche blanchâtre tachée de peinture noire, marron et rose. Des pinceaux et des chiffons étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Une odeur de peinture fraiche flottait doucement dans le salon, et chatouillait le nez du plus jeune depuis quelques heures déjà.

« C'est la Saint Pietro en Sokovie en ce moment… » se justifia simplement Pietro en éteignant la télévision pour ensuite jeter la télécommande contre l'un des fauteuils, d'un air las.

« Je crois que je le sais maintenant, ça fait des mois que tu me le rabâches, » grommela Clint en rinçant les pinceaux et brosses dans l'évier.

« Et puis rappelle-toi que je n'y suis pour rien si je ne t'aide pas pour la rénovation de la chambre de Lila. C'est toi qui m'y as empêché. J'irai dix fois plus vite que toi, tu le sais très bien. »

« Justement à cause ta vitesse tu mets de la peinture partout ! » s'exclama le tireur visiblement exaspéré tout en fermant brutalement le robinet.

Pas faux. Pietro avait même renversé un pot de peinture sur le parquet tout neuf en shootant dedans à cause de la rapidité de ses mouvements. Heureusement que Lila avait un grand tapis rose qui pouvait cacher la catastrophe.

« Oh, Pietro… » appela Clint en se tournant vers le plus jeune qui enfilait déjà sa veste accrochée au porte manteau du couloir. « En _voiture_. »

Pietro grommela quelque chose, surement en sokovien, car l'archer n'y compris pas un mot. Il avait toujours du mal à déchiffrer ses paroles Sokovienne malgré des années d'habitation commune.

Clint avait sans cesse répété à Pietro de ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs en public. Le tireur voulait avoir une vie tranquille, et que personne ne puisse découvrir qu'ils étaient tous deux des Avengers la moitié de leur temps. Donc Pietro se devait d'aller en voiture à l'école.

« Et puis tu sais que Nath' est encore trop jeune. La dernière fois que tu as couru avec lui, tu lui avais retourné l'estomac ! » s'exclama Clint assez fort pour que Pietro puisse l'entendre.

« Ouais, ouais, » marmonna Pietro en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging, tout descendant les marches de l'entrée. « Il avait kiffé pourtant. »

Puis, Clint vit Pietro à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine se diriger vers la voiture un peu cabossée que l'archer gardait en souvenir de sa femme. Il resta un instant à fixer son amant grimper sur le siège avant, refermer la portière pour ensuite démarrer et quitter la ferme par le petit sentier ensablé.

Clint laissa échapper un sourire, plaquant ses paumes contre le rebord de l'évier maintenant sale de peinture. Malgré l'air bougon de Pietro, Clint savait que le plus jeune aimait aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Certes, il devait se farcir les commérages incessants des mamans étant venues chercher leurs enfants, mais Pietro aimait voir le sourire de Lila et Nathaniel lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient que c'était lui qui était venu les chercher.

L'archer se lava ensuite les mains, et se tourna vers la table de la cuisine en désordre. Il poussa un long soupir face au boulot monstre qui l'attendait.

« Bon… C'est le grand jour… » fit-il quelque peu anxieux, entamant un peu le rangement de la pièce.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro gara la voiture non loin de l'école, et partit en direction du bâtiment où des cris joyeux d'enfant se faisaient entendre. C'était vendredi soir, et les enfants étaient heureux de pouvoir être enfin en week-end.

Clint n'avait cessé de lui dire de ralentir l'allure, que ça soit au sens propre du terme, ou imagé. Pietro croyait ne jamais pouvoir supporter tout ça, mais il s'est vu agréablement surpris. Il était lui-même parfois apaisé de faire une petite pause et profiter de la lenteur de la vie. Surtout lorsqu'elle offrait autant de cadeaux.

« Pietro ! » s'écria la voix de Lila qui accourut jusqu'au garçon aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore passé la grille de l'école.

La petite avait grandi. Elle entamait sa dernière année de primaire. Pourtant, Pietro l'attrapa au vol, Lila serrant fort son cou à l'aide de ses petits bras.

« On rentre en courant, hein ? » sourit la petite lorsque Pietro la déposait à terre, sourire doux gravé au visage.

« Non, pas cette fois-ci, Papa a été très clair. Il ne veut pas que Nath' soit malade. »

« Qu'il est lourd, » grommela Lila en croisant les bras, faisant la moue.

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'action de la petite. Il n'aurait pas dit mieux !

Quant aux personnes qui l'entouraient, Pietro sentait toujours d'étranges regards pointés vers lui. La plupart des personnes savaient pour la mort de la mère Barton. Ils étaient aussi au courant pour la relation qu'entreprenaient Clint et Pietro. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais Nathaniel et Lila parlaient. C'était des enfants.

De plus, l'apparence juvénile de Pietro, -qui avait pourtant dans la vingtaine bien passée maintenant- et ses cheveux blancs faisaient jaser. La plupart savaient que Pietro était, disons, _étrange_ , selon leur propre mot. Il était _différent_.

Pourtant, Clint n'arrêtait pas de dire à Lila de ne rien dévoiler sur les pouvoirs de Pietro et le job qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Mais bien sûr, la petite ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanter les mérites de son père et Pietro. Bien sur, ça sortait de la bouche d'une enfant. Ceci pouvait être interprété différemment.

Mais Pietro se foutait de ces regards. Ils étaient heureux avec Clint et ses enfants. Les gosses semblaient eux aussi contents, malgré les épreuves douloureuses qu'ils avaient dues tous traverser il y a quelques années. C'était l'essentiel.

« Allons chercher Nath' à la maternelle, il m'avait promis de me montrer sa peinture la prochaine fois que je viendrais jusqu'ici. »

Lila hocha donc la tête, et partit en courant vers le second bâtiment, cartable rose armé sur le dos.

A vrai dire, il y a quelques années, Pietro n'aurait jamais imaginé s'occuper d'enfants de cet âge, avec autant de patience et bonheur.

Lui et Wanda avait vécu des atrocités monstre chez Strucker, mais aussi durant leur vie de nomades en Sokovie, étant orphelins. Ceci avait forgé leurs esprits et les avait rendus presque insensible à certaines choses. Mais avoir rejoint les Avengers, cette famille constituée des Avengers eux-mêmes, avaient permis aux jumeaux de souffler un peu et de se reconstruire.

Lila et Cooper aimaient lorsque Pietro leur racontait son acte héroïque envers leur père. L'acte héroïque qui l'avait certes tué, mais qui avait permis à Barton de prendre conscience de l'importance du Maximoff pour lui. Il aimait aussi raconter cette histoire car ce n'était pourtant en rien une fin malheureuse. C'était une happy-ending. Tout simplement car le pouvoir de Pietro et Wanda avait pu l'aider à survivre.

Si bien que pour Nathaniel, Pietro était immortel.

Pietro leva les yeux pour fixer le ciel d'un bleu très clair. Le vent fouetta son visage et il sourit doucement. Certes, il y avait eu de nombreuses autres tragédies. C'était les Avengers après tout, le mal les suivait partout. Mais apparemment, cette histoire aussi allait tout de même bien se finir. Peut-être serait-ce aussi une happy-ending ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Cooper rentra chez lui après que le bus l'ait déposé à l'entrée de la forêt, il ne pensait pas tomber sur son père en sueur, tentant péniblement d'ouvrir le rouleau d'une nappe bleu. A vrai dire, la scène était comique. Clint était encore dans ses habits sales de peintures et il jurait contre le plastique de la nappe.

« Tu sais qu'il sera de retour dans une dizaine de minutes… A peine, » fit simplement son fils en déposant son sac dans contre le mur, qui ne semblait absolument pas paniqué.

« Je sais ! Ne me met pas plus de pression, Cooper ! Par pitié ! »

Puis il finit par délivrer la nappe du plastique et poussa un long soupir de soulagement tout en se laissant tomber contre la chaise de la cuisine.

« Allez du nerf, t'as pas le temps de te reposer, » répliqua Cooper en déroulant la nappe entièrement sur la table maintenant propre.

Clint observa en silence son fils qui faisait en sorte qu'aucun pli ne vienne gâcher le tissu. Depuis la disparition de Laura, Cooper avait grandi si vite. Parfois, Clint était pris au dépourvu dans une situation de la vie de tous les jours, et Cooper savait y faire face avec patience et sérénité.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… » murmura Clint avec un petit sourire.

« Allez papa ! Va au moins te changer ! » le pressa Cooper en plaçant les assiettes et les couverts que Clint avait sortis près de l'évier.

« Je reprenais seulement mon souffle, » répondit son père en se levant pour l'aider à mettre le couvert pour deux personnes.

Heureusement que Pietro n'était pas là pour enfoncer encore plus la vieille personne qu'était Clint.

De beaux verres ayant été très peu utilisés furent de sortie, et des serviettes assorties à la nappe furent pliés avec soin. Le soleil se couchait au loin, et éclairait la salle à manger d'une lueur orangée.

« J'ai acheté pizza sans poivrons pour toi. Tu partageras avec ton frère, » fit machinalement Clint en plaçant deux trois bougies entre les deux assiettes.

Cooper hocha la tête, observant son père qui paraissait anxieux dans ses gestes.

« Ppa', zen. On dirait que tu vas avoir une attaque. »

« Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour, tu seras tout aussi anxieux que moi, » lui assura Clint qui déposa une boîte d'allumettes proche des bougies.

« Tout se passera bien… Bon, Je vais faire mes devoirs. »

Puis, Cooper tourna les talons et attrapa son sac à dos.

« Hey, Coop'… » commença l'archer avant que son fils n'eut monté les escaliers.

Cooper se stoppa à la première marche, se retournant vers son père sale et en sueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses… De tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il sans lâcher son fils des yeux.

Cooper soupira lança un sourire franc à son père. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est ce que maman aurait voulu. »

Clint lui rendit son sourire, soulagé. Même s'il en avait largement discuté avec Cooper et ses deux autres enfants à propos de son choix, Clint restait tout de même prudent.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Clint fronça les sourcils et pointa son fils du doigt.

« File faire tes devoirs, toi, » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en accourant ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée.

Qui pouvait bien venir jusqu'ici ? A vrai dire, les visites étaient rares à la ferme. Ou tout du moins, les visites surprises.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement. C'était Wanda qui attendait sur le pas de la porte, toujours habillé de noir et de rouge. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe courte noire et un léger gilet rouge sous la chaleur de l'été.

« Wanda… ? Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Clint en ouvrant plus la porte.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. On ne la faisait pas à Wanda Maximoff. Et elle sentit une gêne et une très grande anxiété grimper lorsque Clint avait aperçu la jeune femme.

« Quelles bêtises avez-vous encore faites… ? » demanda Wanda en haussant un sourcil.

Elle disait _vous_ car en elle avait connu des problèmes apportés par Clint et Pietro ensemble. De plus, la jeune femme venait parfois au foyer des Barton, bien sûr à l'improviste, et Pietro en était toujours fou de joie. Les enfants aussi d'ailleurs. Même Clint, qui aimait beaucoup les visions des choses que portait la jeune femme.

Cependant aujourd'hui, ça tombait mal. Car si Wanda était là, c'est qu'elle avait pour but, comme à son habitude, de manger et dormir ici, pour ensuite repartir le lendemain. Et Clint n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. A vrai dire, il était devenu pâle.

« Tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda la Maximoff en haussant un sourcil.

« Euh, ouais, ouais ! » lâcha peut-être un peu trop rapidement Barton en ouvrant la porte un peu plus pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

Wanda le regarda de façon suspicieuse. Oh oui, Clint savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher cette histoire très longtemps. Il en eut des sueurs froides.

« Oh… » fit soudain Wanda en pénétrant dans le salon, tombant nez à nez avec une table mise pour deux personnes.

Une table festive qui plus est. Clint s'élança derrière elle en se raclant la gorge, mais Wanda fut plus rapide :

« Dîner en tête à tête ? » lui demanda-t-elle en montrant du bout du doigt la table. « Je ne te savais pas si romantique. »

Elle avait raison. Ni son frère ni Clint n'avaient pour habitude de démontrer une émotion romantique envers l'autre, hormis quelques rares fois. Malgré l'énorme amour que sentait Wanda à travers les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne montrait leur attirance en public.

« C'est… Un jour spécial… Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« C'est la Saint Pietro, alors je suis venue, » répondit la jeune femme qui plissa les yeux, comme si elle fouillait dans l'esprit de Clint.

Pourtant, Clint savait que jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille. Elle leur avait promis de ne jamais plus fouiller dans l'esprit de ses amis. Même après une dispute ou pour une vengeance. La jeune femme savait qu'il y avait des barrières à ne pas franchir.

« Pour la Saint Pietro ou la Saint Wanda, l'un de nous offrait à l'autre un petit restaurant avec nos faibles économies, » fit la jeune femme en observant à nouveau la table. « Mais je vois que tu m'as devancé. »

Clint paraissait de plus en plus anxieux. Et Wanda le sentait très bien.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches… » fit soudain la Maximoff en croisant les bras. « Tu ne vas pas plaquer mon frère j'espère… »

« Qu-… ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Clint qui en aurait ri s'il n'était pas si inquiet de la réaction future de Wanda. « Quelle idée… »

La jeune femme resta alors droite comme un « i » au milieu du salon, bras croisés, attendant une réponse.

« Pourquoi disais-tu que c'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus intriguée par le comportement étrange de l'archer. « Souviens-toi, si jamais tu fais souffrir Pietro… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Clint hocha vivement la tête, ayant eu le droit à un long speech de menace de la part de la Maximoff lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Pietro.

Puis, Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au-dessus du frigidaire. Il eut des sueurs froides. Pietro n'allait pas tarder. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Ainsi, il prit une inspiration et regarda Wanda droit dans les yeux.

Voyons, Clint Barton était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et un Avengers, il avait fait face à tant de situations bien plus déroutantes et effrayantes que celle-ci. Quoi que…

« Wanda... En fait, je vais… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro attacha Nathaniel à l'arrière dans son siège pour enfants tandis que Lila s'installa à l'avant, enjouée.

« J'ai eu le rôle principal pour la pièce cette année ! » s'exclama la petite lorsque Pietro ouvrait la portière avant pour s'installer sur le siège.

« Ah tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils auraient tort de ne pas te prendre ! » fit Pietro en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lila.

« C'est vrai ce que tu avais dit ? Que tu irais botter les fesses de mon professer si je n'avais pas eu le rôle que je voulais… ? » demanda ensuite Lila.

Pietro lâcha un léger rire tout en allumant le contact de la voiture qui semblait peiner à démarrer.

« Assurément ! » répondit-il en se souvenant vaguement avoir dit quelque chose comme ça il y a quelques jours.

Puis, Pietro quitta sa place de stationnement et partit en direction de la ferme. C'était Clint qui lui avait appris à conduire au QG des Avengers il y a quelques années déjà, avant même qu'ils ne soient en couple. Clint s'était tué à la tâche, obligeant Pietro à respecter les limites de vitesse et feux rouges.

C'est ce que faisait Pietro maintenant. Lorsqu'il y avait les enfants ou Clint en voiture. Sinon, seul, Pietro aimait faire quelques folies en voiture, testant ses réflexes et allant toujours plus vite.

« Est-ce que va devoir t'appeler Maman ? » demanda soudain Nathaniel qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet, Lila n'arrêtant pas de parler.

« Pourquoi ça ? » l'interrogea le Maximoff en fronçant les sourcils, observant Nathaniel à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

Lila se racla la gorge assez fort en se tournant vivement vers Pietro.

« Euh, parce que tu fais presque parti de la famille, hein ! » fit-elle rapidement en faisant ensuite des gros yeux à Nathaniel.

Le plus jeune plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

« Haha, Pietro c'est très bien. Par pitié, pas _maman_. Ma fierté en prend un coup ! » rit Pietro qui pourtant ne remarqua pas le geste de Nathaniel, maintenant trop occupé à faire attention de ne pas griller une priorité.

« Ou petit Papa, » proposa Nathaniel en tirant sur sa ceinture pour s'avancer un peu.

« Je suis plus grand que votre père, » répliqua Pietro. « Nath', reste au fond de ton siège. »

« Pas en âge ! » répliqua Lila en lui tirant la langue, sachant très bien que l'histoire sur la différence d'âge entre son père et Pietro ennuyait particulièrement le Maximoff.

« Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Patriarche. Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à votre père, » ricana-t-il en imaginant la tête de Clint à cette appellation.

* * *

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur la petite famille. J'ai longuement hésité sur le comportement que pourrait avoir Pietro face aux enfants de Clint._

 _Voilà donc ce que j'ai pondu pour vous_ _!_

 _Alors, ça vous a plus ? Donnez moi vos avis !_

 _La suite la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Puis, lui demander

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Puis, lui demander**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Pardon… ? »

Wanda resta ensuite sans voix, fixant Clint dans les yeux. Ça y est, c'était dit. Clint redoutait de plus en plus la réaction de la sœur de Pietro.

« Je sais, tu me tueras si je lui brise le cœur, mais ça ne sera pas demain la veille, » lui assura Clint pour briser le silence.

Wanda entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne vint, apparemment encore bouleversée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Bon je vais me changer… Avant qu'il ne vienne, » reprit alors Clint.

Cependant, au moment où il allait tourner les talons, son esprit resta focaliser sur une chose. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers Wanda.

« Euh… Wanda. Tu pleures ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua la jeune femme en levant des yeux embués de larmes vers l'archer qui avait vu juste.

Puis, Wanda sourit doucement. A vrai dire, Clint aurait plutôt pensé que la jeune femme l'ensevelisse sous une masse de questions, conseils et menaces.

« Allez dépêche-toi d'aller te changer. Ça gâcherait toute l'ambiance, » continua Wanda qui semblait avoir une boule dans la gorge, montrant d'un geste raide de la main les habits sales de Clint. « Je vais t'aider à faire le tri dans le salon. »

En effet, le salon était lui aussi en pagaille. Des pots de peinture trainaient dans un coin, des crayons de couleurs étaient éparpillés près de la table basse et des jouets de Nathaniel étaient empilés sur l'un des fauteuils.

« T'as rien à me dire cette fois-ci ? » demanda pourtant Clint, suspicieux.

« Si, une seule chose. Fait en sorte qu'il n'oublie pas cette journée. »

Puis après un sourire entendu de la part de Clint, le tireur partit en direction de l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre.

La jeune femme en profita pour intercepter l'un des cartons à bougie que Clint avait déposée sur la table basse pour en prendre quelques-unes qu'elle plaça sur les étagères du salon et au-dessus de la cheminée.

Son cœur s'emballait à l'idée de voir son frère passer le pas de la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui allait se produire. Il y a des années, jamais Wanda n'aurait imaginé qu'elle et son frère puissent vivre ce genre de phénomène.

Et lorsque Clint descendit à nouveau les marches, chemise blanche impeccablement repasser, jean noir presque moulant, tout en essayant d'arranger un peu ses cheveux, Wanda sentit son cœur se serrer. Pietro en avait de la chance. Il avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. Ça se voyait à la nervosité de l'archer qui voulait que tout soit parfait.

« Tout va bien se passer, » lui assura la jeune femme en s'approchant de Clint pour l'aider à replacer correctement quelques mèches.

« C'est exactement ce que mon fils m'a dit, » rétorqua pourtant Clint en se laissant faire. « Mais j'en garde de drôles de souvenirs. Laura avait dit non la première fois. »

« Ah bon ? Parce que tu avais gardé ta vieille tenue de bricoleur ? »

« Non. Parce que ça faisait seulement deux mois que l'on sortait ensemble… »

Wanda ne put retenir un léger rire. Clint pouvait vraiment être maladroit et naïf lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations personnelles, et non professionnelles.

« Au moins, tu ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur ! » renchérit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers la cuisine. « Et le dîner ? »

« Tout est dans le frigo. J'ai juste besoin de faire réchauffer. Et avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit… » continua Clint en voyant les gros yeux de Wanda. « Ce ne sont pas des restes de la veille. Seulement, tu vois bien qu'il est difficile de cuisiner en cachette ici… J'ai donc juste mis rapidement le repas que j'avais préparé dans le frigo les rares fois où il avait le dos tourné. »

Wanda leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Parfais. Je vois que tu as tout prévu. »

Soudain, le bruit du moteur d'une vieille voiture se fit entendre. Le cœur de Clint fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Quelle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver ? » demanda Clint sans lâcher la fenêtre des yeux.

« Son poing qui atterrisse dans ta figure… ? »

« Merci, Wanda. »

Puis, Cooper descendit les escaliers en trombe. « La voiture vient d'arriver ! »

« Eteignez les lumières, et allumez les bougies, » intima la Maximoff en ouvrant la boîte d'allumettes pour en tendre une à l'archer.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lila ouvrit la portière de la voiture à la volée et courut à vive allure jusqu'à la maison. Pour Pietro, c'était une attitude normale. Après l'école, la fille de Clint avait pour habitude de courir pour déposer son sac et ensuite aller monter son cheval attelé dans le champ derrière la maison.

Pietro détacha ainsi Nathaniel qui avait toujours sa peluche entre les mains, offerte par Natasha. Un petit lapin en peluche avec ses initiales, N.P.B. Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

Pietro avait appris tardivement que Nathaniel portait son prénom en tant que second prénom. C'était quelques mois après la mort de Laura. Pietro était allé passer quelques jours à la ferme, seul avec les enfants de Clint pour les garder. Et il avait aimé passer du temps avec les trois enfants Barton. Un jour, Nathaniel lui fit remarquer qu'il possédait tous les deux le même prénom.

Et Clint lui avait ensuite avoué avoir voulu donner à son fils le prénom de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Ça avait été important pour lui.

Et ceci avait marqué profondément le Maximoff. Au bon sens du terme.

« Tu viens ? » demanda la petite voix de Nathaniel.

Pietro retomba soudain sur terre. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, maintenant la portière toujours ouverte pour le petit garçon. Pietro passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua vivement la tête tout en refermant la portière. Parfois, il arrivait que son esprit se bloque, comme usé par la vitesse, et Pietro revoyait certains moments de sa vie défiler sous ses yeux.

Puis, Nathaniel se mit à courir à l'aide de ses petites jambes, maintenant fort son lapin contre son torse.

« Oh, tu vas bien trop vite pour moi ! » s'exclama Pietro au loin en vérifiant que la portière était bien verrouillée.

« Menteur ! » lança Nathaniel sans s'arrêter.

Qui sait, peut-être que le petit Nathaniel serait lui aussi un mutant ? Peut-être sera-t-il plus puissant que Pietro à l'avenir ? Ça pouvait très bien arriver. A Nathaniel comme à Lila ou Cooper. Le temps leur dira.

N'ayant pas envie de courir sous cette chaleur étouffante malgré le soleil qui se couchait au loin, Pietro marcha tranquillement en direction de la maison. Nathaniel s'était déjà engouffré à l'intérieur, poussant la porte derrière lui.

Pietro Maximoff était peut-être l'homme le plus rapide de la terre. Mais il était aussi le plus flemmard.

Ainsi, une fois sous le perron, il poussa un bâillement, et poussa la porte entrouverte, pressé de pouvoir de nouveau se prélasser devant la télévision, et manger un petit bout.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il se figea net. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Pourquoi n''y avait-il pas le bruit de Clint retapant la chambre à coucher ou Cooper regardant la télévision en bas ? Où étaient Lila et Nathaniel ?

Le temps que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, méfiant, prêt à intervenir en cas de danger.

« Hey, y'a un problème ? » fit Pietro assez haut en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait qu'un flingue de Clint se trouvait juste dans le placard à chaussures à sa droite, dans une boîte en hauteur. Il hésita, mais préféra continuer sa marche, le cœur battant.

Puis, il pénétra dans le salon qui lui, était bien plus lumineux, grâce au coucher du soleil et aux bougies qui étaient parsemées un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Qui fait un rite vaudou ici ? » lâcha Pietro en haussant les sourcils.

« Quelle étrange analyse venant de ta part, Pietro… » fit la voix de Clint.

Pietro se tourna vers l'escalier et aperçut Clint. Le soleil orangé l'éclairait, et brillait dans ses yeux. Le plus jeune resta figé, le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait quitter l'archer des yeux, le déshabillant du regard. Pourquoi le tireur ne s'habillait-il pas plus souvent comme cela ?

Pietro pouvait clairement distinguer ses muscles bien dessiner à travers la chemise blanche, et surement que son postérieur était tout aussi beau à voir grâce au jean qu'il portait. Pietro avait la gorge sèche.

« Tu… Tu sors ? » lui demanda Pietro d'une petite voix, perdu sans la contemplation des biceps de son amant.

« Ouais, en effet je sors après avoir placé masse de bougie dans mon salon, histoire que Nathaniel puisse facilement enflammer la maison en courant, en n'en faisant tomber une sur le plancher. »

Pietro détacha son regard du corps de son amant pour lui lancé un regard troublé. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le vieil homme ?

« C'est pour toi, ça, » renchérit Clint en croisant les doigts, voyant que Pietro ne semblait pas comprendre la démarche. « Si seulement ton cerveau pouvait marcher aussi vite que tes déplacements ! »

Pourtant, il était vrai que les moments de pure intimité entre les deux hommes étaient rares. Ainsi que des sorties en tête à tête, ou même quelques galipettes sous les draps. Avec les enfants, les missions et la maison, le repos était moindre.

« T'as vraiment pris au sérieux le fait que ça soit la Saint Pietro en Sokovie ? » lui lança Pietro en haussant un sourcil, ne prenant pas en compte la dernière phrase de l'archer.

A vrai dire, le cœur de Pietro s'était gonflé de joie. Si bien qu'il aurait été incapable de répliquer correctement au tireur. Bien sûr, comme toutes les fois où Clint prouvait son amour, Pietro tentait de rester flegmatique.

« Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? » fit simplement Clint en haussant les épaules, s'approchant de Pietro.

Pietro resta figé au milieu du salon faiblement éclairé par ces lueurs orange qui rendait la scène presque romantique. Clint quant à lui, savait très bien que Wanda et ses trois gosses étaient en haut des escaliers, à les épier.

« T'as enfermé les gosses dans leurs chambres ? » se hasarda alors Pietro en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, trouvant bizarre que Cooper ne soit pas en train de regarder la télévision ou Lila à dessiner à même le sol.

Cependant, Pietro reporta rapidement son regard vers son amant. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Clint avait l'air si anxieux ? Il le voyait à ses traits tirés et le fait qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Jamais Clint n'avait été anxieux durant une sortie ou une soirée. C'était Pietro en général qui l'était toujours plus. Et Clint mettait ça sur le compte de ses nombreuses expériences, tandis que le Maximoff avait passé sa vie proche de sa sœur.

« T'essais tout de même pas de minimiser les dégâts d'une mauvaise nouvelle en organisant tout ça… » finit par dire Pietro en montrant du bout de son index le salon, quelque peu suspicieux.

« J'espère que ça sera le contraire… »

Décidément, la stupéfaction de Pietro ne faisait qu'augmenter. Clint se racla doucement la gorge, et plaça ses mains derrière son dos, tout en fixant le Maximoff droit dans les yeux. Pietro se perdit dans ce regard profond et clair, parsemé de lueur orangée.

La pièce était calme. Il faisait bon. L'odeur de peinture avait été dissipé, et remplacé par un parfum doux, quelconque. Même pour Pietro, il lui semblait que la scène se déroulait au ralenti, sentant son cœur battre rapidement contre son torse.

« Lila, » appela Clint sans quitter son amant des yeux.

Comme si la petite attendait depuis un moment déjà en haut des escaliers, Lila dévala les marches, et sautilla devant son père, tout sourire. Ses cheveux clairs devenaient presque roux sous la lumière que procurait le soleil presque caché.

« Voici, voici, » fit Lila tout heureuse en tendant une petite boîte à son père.

Clint rendit un sourire à sa fille qui, une fois le petit coffret donné, recula de quelques pas, mains derrière le dos. Pietro jeta un étrange regard à la petite, mais il ne vit pas Cooper, Natasha et Wanda descendirent quelques marches pour fixer le couple discrètement à travers les barreaux.

Puis, le regard du coureur dériva vers la curieuse petite boîte qu'avait apportée Lila à son papa. C'était une sorte de petit coffret pas plus grand que la paume de la main, brillant d'un cuir rougeâtre.

Mais avant que le Maximoff ne puisse faire des hypothèses sur le contenu de cette boîte et l'étrange comportement de son amant, Clint s'était à nouveau raclé la gorge tout en posant un genou à terre.

Clint ouvrit si rapidement et si nerveusement la boîte, exposant l'intérieur à Pietro, que le plus jeune ne put réfléchir, et fut face à cet anneau qui brillait à la lueur des bougies.

Le souffle de Pietro se bloqua, et Lila croisa les doigts, cachés derrière sa robe.

« Pietro Maximoff… » commença Clint dont la voix paraissait presque chancelante.

Pietro n'entendait plus que le battement fou de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se déroulait maintenant sous ses yeux.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » finit par demander l'archer en serrant un peu plus le coffret rouge entre ses doigts, lui aussi, le cœur battant.

A ses mots, Pietro sentit ses joues chauffer et son cœur rater un battement.

Wanda, assise dans les escaliers, qui maintenant Nathaniel sur ses genoux pour ne pas qu'il descende, avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Cooper le remarqua et lui chuchota un « Tu pleures ? » mais Wanda secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

Elles ressentaient pleinement les émotions de son frère à cet instant précis. Elle sentit quelque chose qui n'avait pas de mot pour être décrit. C'était une sorte d'euphorie mélangée à une immense surprise. Wanda était si heureuse pour son frère. Il le méritait tant.

« C'est une blague ? »

C'était la voix de Pietro qui s'était élevé dans le calme de la pièce.

* * *

 _Alors ? La première réaction de Pietro ? xD_

 _La suite très bientôt et ça sera le dernier._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, ça réchauffe mon petit coeur !_

 _Gros bisous :)_


	3. Et enfin, laisser l'eau s'écouler

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Et enfin, laisser l'eau s'écouler**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« C'est une blague ? »_

 _C'était la voix de Pietro s'était élevé dans le calme de la pièce_. Cooper chuchota à Lila de remonter mais la petite resta en bas des marches, à fixer le Maximoff. Clint resta, genou à terre, haussant un sourcil :

« Pardon… ? »

La voix des deux hommes était presque basse, et flottante. Wanda pouvait clairement ressentir le trop-plein d'émotions chez Clint et Pietro qui menaçait à chaque instant d'éclater.

Pietro ne répondit, tête baissée à fixer la bague dorée que lui présentait Clint Barton. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que sa voix déraillerait, et ne serait qu'un murmure.

« Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de me foutre de toi sur ce point-là ? » finit par demander Clint qui commençait à avoir des crampes causées par sa position.

Lila se dissimula derrière le premier barreau de l'escalier, le serrant contre son corps, sans lâcher des yeux son père et Pietro.

Pietro ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne vint. Il finit par secouer la tête, et un rire nerveux retentit dans le salon silencieux. Cooper bougea un peu, et la marche contre laquelle il était assis craqua sous son poids.

Cependant, ni Clint ni Pietro ne semblait s'en préoccuper malgré la culpabilité du jeune garçon. Agité, l'archer ne lâchait pas des yeux Pietro dont le rire finit par se faner. Le plus jeune baissa un peu plus la tête, ses mèches totalement blanches camouflant ses yeux, puis passa le revers de sa main contre ses paupières.

Un reniflement étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Clint qui fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

« Pietro… » commença-t-il en avançant la tête, tentant de croiser le regard toujours dissimulé derrière ses cheveux.

Pietro ne répondit pas, et Clint le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en plaquant cette fois-ci sa main contre sa joue et son œil droit, ses doigts agrippant quelques mèches baladeuses au passage.

« Tu pleures… » tenta Clint, dérouté, oubliant soudain la douleur qui commençait à tirailler sa cuisse tendue.

« Je ne pleure pas, vieil homme, » fit seulement la voix enrouée du plus jeune.

Wanda retenait son souffle, enserrant un peu plus Nathaniel contre sa poitrine, celui-ci tentait de pousser Cooper par l'épaule pour voir un peu mieux son papa.

« Tu es bien le frère de Wanda… » se moqua gentiment Clint en sentant pourtant légèrement la pression descendre.

Au moment où Clint allait de nouveau poser la question, Pietro bougea. Celui-ci se pencha doucement en avant, et s'agenouilla face à Clint. Leur regard se croisa à nouveau, et le tireur remarqua les yeux brillants de Pietro amplifiés par les lumières des bougies, ainsi qu'un léger filet de larmes coulant contre sa joue gauche que Pietro avait à moitié essuyer.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir, n'est ce pas ? » murmura tout bas Clint qui lui aussi sentait ses yeux le piquer par des larmes.

« Tu me retournes bien la phrase… En effet, » répondit Pietro sur le même ton en plaçant sa main contre le genou de Clint.

Nathaniel tira sur le bras de Cooper, tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Ils ont dit quoi ? »

« Chut, tais-toi, » lui ordonna son grand frère en essayant d'entendre quelque chose.

Lila qui était la plus proche, pouvait encore clairement les entendre.

« Embrasse-moi, » finit par dire Pietro, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres.

Clint ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et plaça une main derrière le crâne de son amant pour attirer son visage vers le sien. Puis il l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut léger, doux et fort en sentiment. Inhabituel de leur part à tous les deux, habitué à plus de violence et passion, certes, mais unique et simple.

Puis, Pietro mit fin au baiser tout en positionnant son front contre celui de Clint, la main de l'archer ayant glissé jusqu'à la nuque du plus jeune.

« C'est oui, » finit par dire Pietro un peu plus haut, magnifique sourire se dessinant contre ses lèvres.

Mais avant que Clint ne puisse démontrer sa joie face à la réponse positive de son amant, Lila poussa un cri tout en accourant vers les deux hommes.

« Génial ! » avait-elle crié en sautant sur le dos de son père maintenant agenouillé qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

Lila serra fort le cou de Clint qui sentit son souffle de couper, tandis que Nathaniel eut quitté les genoux de Wanda pour sauter contre le torse de Pietro toujours accroupi. Pietro réceptionna mieux le plus jeune des Barton et Nathaniel lui fit un bisou mouillé contre la joue.

« Lila, si tu veux me tuer, tu es sur la bonne voie, » lâcha la voix étranglée de Clint qui maintenait d'une main les bras de sa fille contre son cou, et d'une autre, tentait de ne pas tomber en arrière.

Cooper se contente de rester derrière son père et de lancer un « Félicitations, maintenant j'aimerais utiliser la télé », tandis que Wanda apparaissait doucement à la clarté de la lumière.

Le cœur de Pietro fit un bon dans sa poitrine, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Wanda était là aussi, et semblait être au courant. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage humide de larmes, et elle s'approcha de son frère. Nathaniel relâcha le Maximoff et Wanda se pencha pour étreindre son frère aussi fort que Lila qui étranglait son père.

« Toi aussi, tu as le droit à une fin heureuse… » murmura la voix enrouée de la jeune femme à l'oreille de son frère qui avait entouré son corps de ses bras forts.

Pietro ne répondit pas, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa sœur. Clint se redressa en tailleur à même le sol, une fois que Lila eut fini par le lâcher. Il souriait doucement tout en fixant les jumeaux.

« Alors tout le monde était au courant ? Même Wanda ? » dit alors Pietro en lâchant sa sœur.

« Je l'ai été il y a seulement quelques minutes, » répondit-elle en jetant un regard à l'archer derrière elle.

« T'imagine la peur quand je l'ai vu débarquer ici, » ricana Clint qui fut heureux de sentir la pression retomber.

Pietro rit à la vision d'un Clint complètement désemparé face à l'arrivée inopinée de sa sœur alors qu'il avait tout prévu.

« Ça serait peut-être un peu plus confortable sur des canapés… Enfin je dis ça comme ça, » fit alors Cooper en fixant les trois adultes assis sur le plancher du salon.

Ils se lancèrent un regard étonné, et ils se mirent à rire comme des adolescents. Puis, Wanda se leva et Clint offrit sa main à Pietro.

« Tu me surprendras toujours, vieillard, » ricana Pietro en acceptant la main de son amant qui le tira en avant pour l'aider à se lever.

« Heureux de l'entendre, gamin. »

Puis, les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une longue étreinte, presque virile, Clint tapotant vivement le dos de son amant tandis que Nathaniel se mit à applaudir vivement.

Puis, Clint se tourna vers Wanda qui attendait en silence près de Lila. « J'ai une pizzas en plus pour toi-… »

« Tu sais quoi, j'emmène les enfants au Burger King, » fit Wanda comme si elle venait de se réveiller, tout en se tournant vers les enfants. « Ça me fait plaisir ! »

Les trois enfants semblèrent ravis par la nouvelle et Nathaniel couru à l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures. A vrai dire, Wanda savait que les deux hommes avaient besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble. Une demande en mariage réussi ça se fêtait !

« Merci, » glissa l'archer à la jeune femme tout en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil.

Pietro lâcha un rire silencieux tandis que Wanda leur fit un hochement de tête entendu tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Puis, Pietro remarqua la table mise pour deux personnes, ainsi que d'autres bougies et une belle bouteille de vin.

« C'est juste… Trop mignon. J'en pleurerai presque, » se moqua gentiment le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est déjà fait, apparemment, » lui répondit Clint, sourire narquois gravé au visage.

« Oh, ta gueule. »

Puis, l'archer lui tapota doucement l'épaule, tout sourire. Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Tout semblait s'éclairer à nouveau. Pour Pietro, c'était la même chose, et il était honteux d'avoir tant de mal à garder ses larmes cachées. Il pensait pourtant avoir eu assez d'expériences douloureuses dans sa vie pour pouvoir contenir ses émotions.

Mais Clint Barton l'avait changé.

« Si Monsieur Barton veut bien prendre place, » lui fit Clint en tirant une chaise vers le plus jeune.

« Vous êtes trop aimable, Monsieur Maximoff, » répliqua Pietro avec un sourire sournois.

« Barton-Maximoff est pas mal aussi, » ricana Clint.

« Tout à fait d'accord… Vieil homme ! »

« Oh. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda avait emmené les trois enfants au cinéma juste après le fast-food, et ce fut une joie pour tous.

Ils étaient rentrés assez tard, et Wanda vérifia tout de même si les âmes de Pietro et Clint n'étaient pas en plein ébat.

Non, apparemment, elle ressentait leurs âmes fatiguées, sereines et endormies. La nuit avait été pleine de folie pour les deux hommes qui en avaient profité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se fiançait.

Sans un bruit, ils avaient pénétré dans le salon et Wanda avait remarqué que la vaisselle était toujours sur la table et les bougies toutes éteintes, quelques unes roulant encore sur le plancher. La bouteille de vin quant à elle, était totalement vide. Elle sourit doucement tout en poussant Nathaniel, main contre le dos, pour l'obliger à rapidement aller se coucher.

Elle dormit avec Lila dans la chambre d'amis, puisque la petite ne pouvait pas encore utiliser sa chambre en travaux, et les deux filles discutèrent une grande majorité de la nuit, pouffant parfois de rire.

Puis, comme chaque matin, Pietro s'était réveillé dans les bras de son amant, cette fois-ci, nu, et se prélassa quelques minutes contre la chaleur de son corps. Mais comme toujours, Pietro devait bouger, et il se leva sans un bruit pour, comme à son habitude, partir tôt courir dans la forêt.

Durant sa course matinale à travers les arbres, un sourire bienheureux se dessinait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur sa bague de fiançailles pourtant simple, mais si importante pour lui, qui brillait sous chaque rayon de soleil.

C'est ainsi que Clint descendit les marches de l'escalier d'un air endormit le matin même. Cooper regardait la télévision, encore en pyjamas, et Wanda était attablée, lisant le journal.

« Alors ? » lui demanda la jeune femme en levant le nez de sa lecture, sourire malin gravé aux lèvres.

« Parfait, » lui répondit Clint en allant se servir de café, cheveux ébouriffés, yeux mi-clos.

« Je me demandais… Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé sa main après le repas. Ou au moment du dessert. C'est souvent ce qui se fait. »

Clint laissa échapper un rire nerveux tout en se plaçant en face de Wanda, faisant tomber deux morceaux de sucre dans son bol de café.

« Je voulais juste innover… »

Wanda plissa les yeux. On ne mentait pas à Wanda. Clint se racla la gorge.

« Aussi parce que je n'aurais pas pu tenir le repas entier. J'étais trop anxieux. »

Wanda se mit à rire, puis elle plaça ses avant-bras contre la table, et sourit doucement à l'archer.

« Tu vois… Le monde va mieux. Vous avez toujours mérité une belle fin tous le deux. Et la voilà. Merci, Clint. Sincèrement, merci. »

Clint hocha la tête de manière entendue, lui rendant son sourire. Puis, Pietro rentra de sa séance de sport en forêt, essoufflé, en sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, embrassa sa sœur contre le front, et vola un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son futur mari.

Avant que sa sœur ou son amant ne puisse lui répondre, Pietro lança un rapide « je file sous la douche » pour ensuite disparaître, laissant derrière lui un filet bleuté.

« Toujours aussi rapide, » remarqua sa sœur en replongeant dans sa lecture matinale.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais le faire ralentir quand il le faut, » ricana Clint en croquant dans son pain frais.

Wanda plaqua ses deux mains contre ses oreilles. « Je ne veux rien savoir ! » fit-elle assez haut, ce qui fit rire l'archer.

Oui, la journée s'annonçait belle. Leur histoire n'était pas une fin. C'était le commencement. Le commencement heureux d'une vie qui allait être pleine de surprise pour Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff.

* * *

 _Voilà une petite happy-ending, car je voulais que Pietro et Clint soient heureux hihi_

 _Qu'en avait vous pensez ?_

 _Bon, j'écrirais peut-être un mariage entre eux dans une autre fic, car j'en ai plein en réserve, dans ma tête :)_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi sur ce petit projet, et à bientôt j'espère._

 _Gros bisous !_


End file.
